El primer amor de Artemis
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: este relato resuevel una duda, sobre el nombre de su hija, un pasado que no quiere olvidadr y un pesar que lo atormenta, preludio de otro relato, pero dejenme sus reviews, porfavor alentarme


Hacía mucho tiempo que del reino que una vez fue la luna desapareciera, en lo profundo de una caverna en las profundidades de la montaña dormía un gato blanco con una marca, solo esperando el día para despertar, por fin un día llego la señal de su largo letargo, despertando recordó todo y sabiendo su deber, en un mundo completamente desconocido El Gato, viéndose solo, salió de la cueva y se puso a errar por el bosque hasta que llegó a la cabaña de un guarda. Se subió a la guardilla y se estableció allí. Cuando tenía ganas de comer cazaba pájaros y ratones, y después de haber satisfecho el hambre volvía a su guardilla y se dormía tranquilamente. Estaba contentísimo de su suerte. Pero sabía que eso solo era temporal. Pronto tendría que partir, a ¿Quién sabe dónde?

Un día se fue a pasear por el bosque y tropezó con una hermosa gata. Ésta, al ver al Gato, se asombró mucho, pensando: «Tantos años como llevo viviendo en este bosque y nunca he visto a un gato tan galante como éste.»

Le hizo una reverencia, preguntándole:

-Dime, joven valeroso, ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo has venido aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas?

El Gato, erizando el pelo, contestó:

-Me han mandado del reino de la luna para ejercer el cargo de guardián de su princesa; me llamo Artemis.

-¡Oh Artemis! -dijo la Gata-. No había oído ni siquiera hablar de ese reino, pero ven a hacerme una visita.

El Gato se fue con la Gata, y llegados a la cueva de ésta, ella lo convidó con toda clase de caza, y entretanto le preguntaba detalles de su vida. Así pasaron los meses, en ellos comenzaron a despertar sentimientos como jamás creyeron experimentar, y ella aun sabiendo de su misión, y al principio dudando. Pregunto

-Dime, Artemis, ¿estás casado o eres soltero?

-Soy soltero -dijo el Gato.

-Yo también soy soltera. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-No puedo, tengo un deber que realizar, no puedo… aunque mi corazón no desea hacerlo… me dice que me quede, me he enamorado de ti, sin desearlo he fallado

-mi amor-dijo ella para tranquilizarlo-tú no has fallado, mi padre viajaba mucho y mi madre lo esperaba, sabiendo que el regresaría, que estaría en el viento, el curso del rio, en los rayos del sol, y en el brillar de la luna, en todo,- entonces se recargo junto a él- y como él, tu regresaras, pero sentiré que jamás te fuiste, por que como a mi madre, yo te sentiré en el viento, el rio, él sol, y la luna

El Gato consintió y en seguida celebraron la boda con un gran festín.

Al día siguiente se marchó la Gata de caza para procurarse más provisiones, poderlas almacenar y poder pasar el invierno, sin preocupaciones, con su joven esposo. El Gato se quedó en casa. Preparándose para viajar, ahora sabía a donde

La Gata, mientras cazaba, se encontró con el Lobo, que empezó a hacerle la corte.

-¿Dónde has estado metida, amiguita? Te he buscado por todas partes y en todas las cuevas sin poder encontrarte.

-Déjame, Lobo. Antes era soltera, pero ahora soy casada; de modo que ten cuidado conmigo.

-¿Con quién te has casado, Diana?

-¿Cómo? ¿No has oído que nos han mandado del reino de la luna para ejercer el cargo de guardián de su princesa a un Gato llamado Artemis? Pues ése es mi marido.

-No he oído nada, Diana, y tendría mucho gusto en conocerlo.

-¡Oh, mi esposo tiene un genio muy dulce! Si vas a verle no te olvides de preparar un cordero y llevárselo en señal de respeto; pondrás el cordero en el suelo y tú te esconderás en un sitio cualquiera para que no te vea, porque si no, no respondo de nada.

El Lobo corrió en busca de un cordero.

Entretanto, la Gata siguió cazando y se encontró con el Halcón, el cual empezó, a su vez, a hacerle la corte.

-¿Qué piensas tú de mí, Aragón? Antes era soltera, pero ahora soy casada y no puedo escuchar tus galanterías.

-¿Qué me dices, Diana? ¿Con quién te has casado?

-Pues con el mismísimo guardián de la princesa, enviado aquí desde la misma luna, y que se llama Artemis.

-¿Y no sería posible verle, Diana?

-¡Oh amigo! Mi esposo le encantara que vengas a conocerlo,- ella salió corriendo para darle la buena notica y El Halcón se fue en busca del Águila.

- mi muy estimado amigo, que bueno que te encuentro. Dijo Aragón tomando aire- tenemos algo de que hablar

Entre tanto, el Lobo mató un cordero, le quitó la piel y se quedó reflexionando hasta que vio venir al Conejo llevando una pluma; contento de no estar solo, lo saludó, diciendo:

-Buenos días, hermano atlas.

-¡hermano Logan!-contestó el Conejo-. ¡Ha ocurrido una desgracia!

-dime rápido lo que ha ocurrido-mirado la pluma completamente ensangrentada-dime que no es lo que pienso que paso

Mientras tanto en la cima de un acantilado, mirando la luna estaba Artemis alegre por que había decidido pedirle a su amada que lo acompañara y seguro que ella aceptaría decidió dejar la madriguera solo para hablar con la luna, de pronto de las sombras de la noche salió un Águila y con gran maestría descendió junto al Gato

-¡tú eres el esposo de Diana! -dijo con respiros profundos, Artemis solo asintió

-diana está muerta…-jadeando- los lobos la atacaron cuando regresaba a su casa

Artemis no quería creerlo, sin más se dirigió a la cueva pero fue detenido por el ave

-Gato escucha es mejor que no veas como la dejaron, mejor quédate con los bellos recuerdos que tienes de ella- de la nada el Águila fue derribada por Artemis. Y en demencial grito

-¡mientes! Estas mintiendo…no, no puede ser- el Águila le mostro un mechón de pelo cubierto de sangre, el Gato solo se recostó completamente paralizado. Miro la luna y casi en un rugido vocifero

-¡que hice! ¡Dime que hice para que me quitaras lo que amaba! ¡Jamás te pedí nada!-las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar los por sus blancas mejillas, y en susurros- jamás. ¿Acaso esto es un castigo por la decisión que tome?, ¿Por qué me castigas así?

Pero en la mente del Águila había otra cosa

_-Prefecto cayó, es hora de terminar con esto-_luego dijo-escucha Gato, ¿si aún quieres ir?, yo te llevo-pero el gato se volteo y con una mirada de ira, en un grito dijo

-¡¿Dónde encuentro a los lobos?

* * *

><p>En otro sitio estaban muchos animales completamente desconsolados, velando un montículo de tierra, cuando vieron llegar al lobo todos se hicieron a un lado<p>

-¿dónde está su esposo? Pero nadie supo darle señas-¿Quién lo hiso?

-fue Aragón - dijo el conejo detrás de el- no sé cómo. Pero se enteró- de pronto se escuchó un aullido el cual fue cortado de golpe. El lobo salió corriendo sabiendo que eso solo significa, problemas. Corrió todo lo que pudo y lo encontró fue lo más espantoso que vio. Toda su manada yacía muerta, levanto su nariz tratando de olfatear a los agresores pero solo sintio la sangre de sus hermanos. De pronto de las sombras surge una pequeña figura blanca con dos destellos azules

-¡¿tú, has sido tú?-conteniendo una rabia como ninguna- ¡¿Quién eres? Dímelo!

-yo soy un guardián, pero ahora soy un vengador, ¿Qué te hiso para que el hicieras eso?

-¿tú eres Artemis?-el Gato solo asintió

En la copa de un árbol cercano estaba Águila, mirando la escena con espanto y temor en sus ojos susurrando

-esto no es como lo planeamos, ¿Qué demonio es ese Gato? Matar toda una manada sin sufrir un rasguño, imposible, mejor el digo a Aragón-saliendo volando

Pero debajo del árbol las cosas eran diferentes, sin dejarlo hablar Artemis se abalanzó sobre él, el lobo trato de defenderse pero Artemis se movía demasiado rápido, finalmente le Gato consiguió subirse en él y levantado su garra le asestó un golpe que le fracturó el cuello, el lobo se tambaleo y cayó muerto, Artemis fue a limpiarse la sangre de su garra, con la luna alumbrándole, en eso oyó un ruido, y volteando vio a un Conejo de mirada serena

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo Artemis

-ver cómo te has condenado con la mirada celestial- el Gato lo vio sin prestar a lo que dijo- actuaste por tu rabia, pero que dirá la reina serenity de ti -Artemis se sorprendió, alguien sabia del milenio

-¿cómo sabes del milenio?-dijo asombrado

- es una historia que ha pasado de generación en generación entre nosotros los conejos, pero nunca creí conocer a uno, dime ¿ya estas satisfecho por la sangre inocente que has derramado?

-¿inocente?, ello…

-no lo hicieron, fueron las Águilas, comandadas por Aragón, rey de las aves de caza, ellos te engañaron, también pensaban matarte, pero no se imaginaron que vendrías aquí

Es dio cuenta de la trampa a la que lo enviaban, lo guiarían a su tumba, Artemis no quiso voltear porque sabía lo había hecho, vio como la luna trataba de ocultarse en las nubes y como el aroma a muerte se impregnaba en el lugar, ahí se desmorono, se arrodillo y lanzo un lastimero lamento por todo el bosque, el conejo dejo que se desahogara, pasados los segundos con un hablar entrecortado dijo

-¿porque…lo…hicieron?-dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos, esforzándose por mantenerse en pie-¿Qué…les hicimos?

-mi amigo hay algo que no sabes, hace mucho tiempo, antes del milenio el mundo era regido por los reyes animales, el rey ave, el rey canino, le rey humano, el rey tiburón, le rey reptil y el rey gato, la paz es sentía en todos los confines del mundo, hasta que llego la guerra, el rey ave quería dominar todos los cielos, hasta los de altamar, alentado por el rey dela luna el rey tiburón y el rey gato se aliaron para impedirlo, pero los reyes humano y reptil se unieron al rey ave, y aunque el gato y el tiburón ganaron, este conflicto destruyo la tierra, así fue como el rey humano controlo la tierra, y como comenzó el conflicto con la luna, pero el rey ave aun esperando su promesa ha pasado ese recuerdo a través de las generaciones, tratando destruir a los reyes que derrotaron a sus ancestros y buscando al rey o reina de la luna

-¿me estás diciendo que…?

-así es, ella era la heredera, al casarse contigo se volvió la reina, por eso la mataron y por eso planeaban matarte,..Pero ahora tu eres el rey y Aragón no dejara de buscarte

-pero lo que he hecho

-Artemis, te diré algo, Logan fue mi amigo y por mi espiritu, quiero justicia para él, pero yo no soy capaz de juzgar, ni tú, ni mortal alguno, solo la mirada celestial,…solo puedo darte una penitencia

-¿cuál?-mirando hacia el horizonte

_-_ vive tu vida, cumple tu misión, y no vuelvas a este bosque, pero recuerda siempre los nombres de quienes han muerto, recuerda a Diana, y a Logan,

-ya no puedo, ya no soy capaz de cumplir con mi deber, ya no meresco ese honor

-parece que no conocieras el significado del honor, tienes que hacerlo, solo así podrás superar esto, mira la luna, el sol, el mar, y todo, y Diana nunca te abandonara, porque ahora ella está en todo, es parte de la gran obra del gran espíritu

El Conejo lo guio hasta el borde del bosque donde se veía a lo lejos las luces de una gran ciudad, y ahí lo dejo no sin antes, dales unos consejos

-continua, por el este a través de la cuidad, y a tres días de camino encontraras el océano, de ahí a donde tu misión te guie, yo cuidare de sus tumbas, también debes esconder la marca de tu frente, te delatara-en ese momento Artemis salió corriendo, cuesta abajo mientras recordaba lo ultimo- Aragón te buscara, dará noticias tuya pero no dirá tu nombre, no le conviene- en una gran ciudad al borde del mar- es posible que escuches los relatos dados por los gorriones, escúchalos un momento y luego aléjate como si no te importara,

Tres días después al amparo de la noche se vio una silueta abordar un barco, con rumbo a Inglaterra, esa misma silueta vio como se alejaba lentamente del puerto, hasta ser rodeado solo por el mar, Artemis estaba en camino a Londres

-Diana nunca te olvidare-mientras era acariciado por la brisa marina, como despidiéndolo-si me llegara a enamorar de nuevo nunca te olvidare, y si llegara a tener una hija, tu nombre llevara

Un hilo fino en un gran tapiz

Aunque lleno de color

No sabe si él es parte

Del diseño de la gran creación.

Y la piedra en esta montaña que

En lo alto puedes ver.

¿Se creerá más importante

Que las que han de sostener?

Más, ¿quién de su vida sabrá el valor?

¿O quién lo ha de apreciar?

Nunca lo verá ojo de mortal.

Tú lo debes mirar

Con la mirada celestial

Lai, lai, lai...

El oro puro no se estimó

Más que agua de manantial.

Como un rey verá su pastor

La oveja que perdida está.

Y si un hombre todo lo extravió

¿Ha perdido su valor?

¿O sólo es el principio?

¿Nueva vida comenzó?

Del hombre riquezas o su vigor

No debes juzgar

Por lo que ganó y lo que regaló.

Respuesta verá,

Respuesta verá quién va a mirar

Con la mirada celestial.

Por eso queremos hoy compartir

Aunque poco encontrarás,

Si nada es lo que tienes

Mucho más te rodeará.

Pues nunca lamentos encontrarás

Si tu vida has de cambiar

Y si no sabes qué pasos dar

Sólo tienes que bailar,

Sólo tienes que bailar.

Lai, La, Lai...

¿Dirás que tu prójimo es de valor

Por lo que ha de comprar?

Nunca lo verá ojo terrenal,

Ve lo celestial,

¡Tienes que ver!

Sólo a través

De la mirada celestial.

-¿a dónde ha ido?, conejo –dijo Aragón al entrar a la madriguera, junto con dos Águilas- o sabrás de mi ira

-¿A dónde fue? Es la pregunta, lástima que no lo sé y tal vez, ni siquiera él lo sepa,-dijo el conejo tranquilamente- pero sé que no dejaras de buscarlo, solo la mirada celestial, te lo mostrara cuando llegue el momento de que recibas su justica- el ave solo salió de ahí, al salir miro a otras diez aves entre Halcones, Cuervos, y Águilas

-¡busquenlo por todo el continente, si es necesario por todos ellos!... ¡¿Qué esperan?- todas salieron volando-esto aun no termina, yo seré quien gane al final, la luna me lo prometió- y salio volando

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy doy un adelanto de otra lectura que he tenido planeada, esto también resuelve el porqué le pusieron a la gatita Diana su nombre, <strong>

**pronto sailor moon se enfrentar a algo nuevo, **

**viejas promesas resurgirán**

**por favor dejenme su reviews, o no podre poner la historia completa**


End file.
